1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to submission of data to an online content portal and more specifically mass submission of content metadata to an online content portal.
2. Introduction
The emergence of online marketplaces gives product developers an online forum to make their products available to consumers all over the world. By simply uploading metadata describing their product to an online marketplace, developers can have their products made available to millions of consumers directly at their home computers or on their mobile devices. Although online marketplaces make it much easier to provide products to a large group of consumers all over the world, marketers are now faced with the huge task of loading the metadata describing their products.
Metadata describing a product is used to identify the product to be provided online. Currently, metadata describing a product, such as the developer, name, price, description, and image of a product, has to be entered by a developer on a content providers' server for each individual product being entered. This task is labor intensive and requires a developer to be logged onto the content provider's server. Further, all fields have to be entered for each individual item. Accordingly, if a developer is entering multiple similar items, the developer needs to fill out metadata for each item rather than just once for all related items. Therefore there exists a need for a more convenient and efficient way for developers to submit metadata to online marketplaces.